Misunderstood
by Eowyn41
Summary: A teenage girl from Madrid falls into the LOTR universe after pulling a prank on her enemy. Well, the people who find her can't make heads or tails about what she's saying...at first...
1. The Perfect Prank

Author's Note: All phrases in Spanish are translated in parenthesis.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. J.R.R. Tolkien owns it. All I own in this story is Zez Risa, her family, and her friends.  
  
Summary: AU, Could it be a Mary-Sue? I have no idea. You decide. A teenage girl from Madrid, Spain, after pulling a prank, falls from a tree...and lands in the LOTR universe.  
  
{{{{{{{}}}}}}}  
  
Zezilia Risa is her real name, but all her friends call her Zez. Zez lives in Madrid, Spain with her parents. She always was the goofball in her group of friends. She was also the trouble maker. In her earlier years in school, she would play tricks on the sleeping children during the mid-day siesta. She would be the one who puts a sticky mass of rice into her teacher's desk, and never get in trouble. Zez was the idol in her clique.  
  
Though now she is a little more mature then that because she is 13, she still plays tricks on her friends (and her enemies) any time she could.  
  
Right now, she was just about to play one of her biggest tricks on one of her biggest enemies, Carmen Gonzales, one of the most popular girls in Madrid.  
  
"¿Muchacha del Lobo al Pequeño Pájaro, usted leído? (Wolf Girl to Little Bird, do you read?)" Zez said into a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Sí. Todo está en orden (Yes, everything's in order)," her friend Robyn replied.  
  
"Muy bueno (very good)," she replied. "¿Dónde ahora está Carmen? (Where is Carmen now?)"  
  
"She's rounding the corner of the west wing," Robyn replied. "Zez, are you sure this is going to work?"  
  
"¿Está usted loco? (Are you crazy?)" Zez asked. "I've never failed a misión (mission) before, and I don't aim to now!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Robyn replied. "No need to overreact."  
  
Zez just rolled her eyes, muttering something incoherently.  
  
"Okay. ¿Está Mario en traje? (Is Mario in costume?)" Zez asked.  
  
"Sí (Yes). He's on target right now," Robyn replied. Zez smirked.  
  
"Perfecto (Perfect)."  
  
{{{{{{{}}}}}}}  
  
Carmen Gonzales falls head over heels for Orlando Bloom, especially Legolas. She has 'Señora (Mrs.) Legolas' written all over her notebooks. She's seen the entire Lord of the Rings movie series, and, if she had at least a 5th grader's reading level, she would read the Lord of the Rings book series.  
  
Carmen was overall Señora Perfecto (Mrs. Perfect) in their school. She was beautiful, so she had all the guys falling all over her, and she was always surrounded by a giggling circle of friends...or wanna-be's.  
  
Zez and her friends, though, despised her to no end. Zez was constantly doing anonymous pranks on Carmen, like putting frogs in her locker, or putting gum on her seat, little things like that. But now, Zezilia Risa was about to pull the biggest prank on Carmen. She had done much bigger things to other people, but this would certainly be the most satisfying.  
  
The plan was to sweet-talk Carmen into showing Zez her most prized possession...a picture of when she got to meet Orlando Bloom at a Lord of the Rings premiere in America. Then, when she did, Zez would say 'THAT'S Orlando Bloom? But...but I just saw him on the Calle Antonio Maura (A street in Madrid that leads up to a park) less then a minute ago!"  
  
Carmen would run to the street, searching for Orlando Bloom. Mario, who looks very much like Orlando from the back, would just keep out of reach from her. He would then hide behind a tree in the Plaza de la Lealtad. Zez would be holding a bucket of water in a tree. She is an awesome tree- climber. When Carmen draws near, she would throw the water into Carmen's face, and then scurry down the tree as fast as she can, so not to be caught.  
  
It was the perfect plan.  
  
{{{{{{{}}}}}}}  
  
Everthing was set. Zez tucked the walkie-talkie to her jean shorts and walked over to Carmen, putting on a friendly face.  
  
"Buonas díaz (Good day) Carmen," she said graciously. Carmen looked at her in a snobbish way.  
  
"What do YOU want?" she asked.  
  
"My friend, Robyn Prado, doesn't believe that you actually met Orlando Bloom," she replied earnestly. "I heard that you have a picture. May I see it?"  
  
"Fine," Carmen replied, pulling it out of her purse and handing it to Zez. Zez looked at it, and then stared at it in surprise.  
  
"THAT'S Orlando Bloom?" she said, acting shocked. "But...but I just saw him going down the Calle Antonio Maura!"  
  
"WHAT??" Carmen yelled. She bolted, heading down toward the Calle Antonio Maura. Her friends stared at Carmen in alarm.  
  
Zez, who was a fast runner, headed toward the Plaza and to the tree. A bucket of water was already there, hidden in a bush. Zez grabbed it, and shimmied up the tree. She got into a comfortable position, where she could still be able to have a clear view of Carmen.  
  
"Zez, I'm coming to the Plaza. Carmen is not far behind," Mario said through the walkie talkie.  
  
Sure enough, just a minute later, Mario rounded the corner, and hid behind a bush. He looked up at Zez, giving her a thumb's up. Zez looked down the street. She could see Carmen running frantically down the street, dodging cars and mopeds. Zez got into position as she drew near.  
  
Carmen slowed as she got to the park. She walked closer and closer to the tree where Zez was. Finally, she was right on target.  
  
Zez threw the water onto Carmen, and then turned to jump out of the tree as she heard the surprised scream. As she did though, she lost her footing. She scrambled to get it again, but it was too late.  
  
As she fell, she saw Mario running toward her. Strangely, he didn't look like Mario. He looked like Legolas.  
  
Everything went black. 


	2. Two Worlds Meet

Author's Note: This story, as I failed to mention before, is going to be a mix of the book and the movie.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I only own Zezilia Risa and her friends and family.  
  
{{{{{{{}}}}}}}  
  
"We need to go faster! What if we get to Rivendell too late?" Sam asked, worried.  
  
"Don't worry, Master Sam," Strider said. "If I'm right, Arwen would have gotten Frodo to safety soon enough." But he wasn't as sure as he sounded. Even he had some doubts about Arwen's ability to outride the Nazguls.  
  
"Ho! Look over there, under the tree!" Pippin said, running over to a large oak tree. It was a girl, sprawled at the foot of the tree, unconscious. She had raven-black hair and the garments the girl was wearing was very odd, unlike anything the Hobbits nor Strider have ever seen before.  
  
"Where do you think she's from?" Merry asked Strider in a low voice. Strider shrugged, kneeling beside her.  
  
"I have no idea. She looks like her father is a Man, but her clothes...I've never seen any Man dressed like that." Just then, the girl stirred. When she opened her eyes, Strider could see that she had blue eyes with, curiously, a thin rim of gold around the edge.  
  
"Aye, mi cabeza (my head)," the girl mumbled, rubbing her head, flinching in pain. She looked up, seeing the three hobbits and the Ranger.  
  
"Oy! ¡Quiénes son usted?! (Oy! Who are you?!)" she yelled, backing off.  
  
"What language is she speaking, Strider?" Sam asked.  
  
"I've never heard anything like that before," Strider replied, getting really confused. This was the first time he's ever met with someone he didn't know about. The girl stood up, a look of realization on her face.  
  
"Are you...Aragorn?" she asked with a thick accent. Strider was taken aback.  
  
"How...how do you know my name?" Strider asked the girl.  
  
"Lord of za Rings," the girl stated simply. The group was confused.  
  
"Where are you from, child?" Strider asked slowly, making sure that she could understand him.  
  
{{{{{{{}}}}}}}  
  
(Zez's POV)  
  
She stared at the man that she had seen on so many billboards and in the Lord of the Rings movie trilogy. Zez was befuddled. Could she have actually fallen into Middle Earth?  
  
"Where are you from?" the man she knew only as Aragorn asked again.  
  
"I leeve in Madrid, España," she replied, her voice still coated with a heavy accent. "I'm pretty good at English, so you don't 'ave to act like I'm retarded." The hobbits that Zez knew as Sam, Merry, and Pippin bombarded her with questions.  
  
"Where's Mah-drid?"  
  
"What language were you speaking?"  
  
"What kind of clothes are these?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Aragorn raised his hand to silence the hobbits. He strode over to Zez, and knelt in front of her.  
  
"Why don't you tell us as we travel?" he asked in a soft voice. Zez, knowing that it was perfectly safe, nodded. He stood up, and beckoned the hobbits to keep walking.  
  
"First of all, what is your name?" Aragorn asked. Zez paused for a minute, translating silently what he just said.  
  
"Zezilia Risa."  
  
"That's an odd name," Pippin said. Zez, taking what he said as an insult, she spun around to face him.  
  
"Bien, por lo menos no tengo una cara como un cerdo (Well, at least I do not have a face like a pig)," she said, smirking. Pippin didn't understand, so he just stared at her, confused. Zez found this extremely funny, because she though it made him look even more like a pig. She burst out laughing.  
  
"What did she say?" he asked Aragorn, as Zez held her stomach, laughing hysterically. He just shrugged.  
  
"I do not know what Tongue she speaks, so I have no idea," he replied. Merry, on the other hand, smiled.  
  
"I think she insulted you, Pip," Merry said. Pippin raised an eyebrow at Zez, who was recovering from her laugh-attack. She took a deep breath, and stood up straight.  
  
"¿Adónde usted va?" she asked. Seeing the bewildered faces, she hastily translated. "I mean...vhere are you going?"  
  
"That, Miss Zezilia, is none of you concern," Aragorn told her. Zez racked her mind, trying to remember a time when the hobbits were traveling by themselves with Aragorn. The she remembered something.  
  
"Un minuto, por favor (One minute, please), but where is Frodo Baggins?" she asked. The group looked at her in alarm.  
  
"How do you know about him?" Aragorn hissed. "Are you one of Sauron's spies?" Zez was at lost of words. She needed to think of a way to explain in Middle Earth sense. She couldn't just say that she knew because she had seen the movie!  
  
"I...er...I..."  
  
"She is! She's a spy!" Sam exclaimed. Aragorn grabbed her before she could run off.  
  
¡Dejado vaya de mí! (Let go of me!)" Zez yelled, struggling to get loose. "¡No soy espía! (I'm not a spy!) ¡Dejado vaya de mí!"  
  
"Are we just going to take her to Rivendell?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes," Aragorn replied, trying to keep his grip on the surprisingly strong Latina girl. "The Elves will take care of her."  
  
{{{{{{{}}}}}}}  
  
Please review!!! 


	3. Strider Gets Tricked

Still no reviews sigh Oh well, maybe after this chapter...  
  
{{{{{{{}}}}}}}  
  
"¡Déjeme ir! (Let me go!)" Zez screamed, still struggling to get loose from Aragorn's grasp. "¡No soy espía, usted los idiota! (I'm not a spy, you idiots!)"  
  
"She really puts up a fight, doesn't she?" Pippin said to Aragorn, who, even though he had a good grip on Zez, was trying to keep her from kicking somewhere she shouldn't...and that was where she was aiming for, most of the time.  
  
"Yes," he said, huffing just a little. "At least you're not the one retraining her."  
  
Suddenly, Zez fell limp and stopped struggling.  
  
"What the...?" Aragorn said, confused. Unfortunately, Zez wanted him to be off-guard, so she slipped out of his grasp and started running into the forest. Aragorn, however, got over his surprise quickly, and ran after her.  
  
When Zez heard Aragorn running after her, she stopped abruptly, and whipped around. As he reached for her, she stuck out the heel of her fist, and did an uppercut on the nose.  
  
She wasn't strong enough to actually break it, but it would certainly be sore for a while.  
  
As she ran deeper into the forest she yelled over her shoulder, "¡Lechón! (Sucker!)" She then heard Aragorn tromping behind her.  
  
'Oy! When is this guy going to give up?' Zez thought. Then she looked up at a tree. She grinned evilly. She ascended up to one of the most sheltered branches, and waited for Aragorn to come. He did, and the hobbits were following.  
  
When he got within eyesight, she found a nut in the tree. She carefully yanked it off of the tree, and fingered it, watching for the perfect moment. Finally, he got in the best spot; she took her aim, and chucked it at him. It hit him in the back of the head. She pumped her arm in victory as he looked around wildly to see who had tossed the nut at him. Aragorn suddenly caught sight of Zez.  
  
"Uh-oh," she said to herself, climbing higher.  
  
"Get down from there!" he demanded.  
  
"No!" she replied, sitting on one of the highest branches, swinging her legs.  
  
"I'm not going to let you bring back news to Sauron!" he said as he started climbing the tree, though clumsily.  
  
"I told you, I am not a spy!" she said, inching away from him. "¡Consiga lejos de mí! (Get away from me!)"  
  
"What language are you speaking? Some form of Elvish?" he said softly, trying to calm the hot-blooded Latina girl.  
  
"Spanish," she replied. "And I'm not an Elf!"  
  
"I could tell," Aragorn said, reaching toward Zez. That was a mistake. She leaned over and bit his hand...hard.  
  
"Ah!" he cried out, clutching his hand.  
  
"¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguirle creer mí? What do I have to do to get you to believe me?" she translated.  
  
"Well, for one, you don't need to bite me."  
  
"Estoy apesadumbrado (I'm sorry), but no Man touches me without my permission," she said, grinning a little. "I know you are not a bad Man, but I had to do something so I could 'charla a usted tranquilamente'...talk to you calmly."  
  
"Alright, then. We will talk, but first you need to come down," Aragorn said, jumping down to the ground. He reached up his hand to help her down. Zez shook her head.  
  
"I can do it myself," she said, climbing swiftly down the tree. The hobbits looked at her, impressed.  
  
"So, my lady, what is your business here, if you are not a spy?" Aragorn asked. Zez hesitated.  
  
"You would not believe me," she said. "You would think I'm loco...mental."  
  
"Try us," Merry said.  
  
"I'm not from Middle Earth. I'm from Madrid, Spain, and somehow, after I pulled this huge prank on my enemy, Carmen Gonzales, I fell from a tree, and suddenly ended up here instead of the park at the Plaza de la Lealtad," Zez blurted out in one breath. Aragorn and the hobbits stared at her for a minute.  
  
"I swear I'm not insano (insane)," she said with pleading eyes. For some reason, Aragorn nodded, as if believing her.  
  
"We will discuss this further when we get to Rivendell," he said. Zez grinned joyfully.  
  
"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias tanto, señor! (Thank you! Thank you so much, sir!)" she said breathlessly. Aragorn had no idea what she said, but by the way she had said it, she sounded grateful. 


	4. Comings and Goings

**Author's Note:** I've finally gotten out of my writer's block! AGAIN!!!! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF!!!!!! AGAIN!!!

**READ THIS FIRST FOR THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER: I've decided to change the last part of this chapter. (to the people who have read this before, that would be after Zez is unconscious) **You will also find the last half of the chapter very much like the chapter 'The Riders of Rohan' in the 2nd book. That is because I took some of the lines from it. Please don't kill me. I'm just an author.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings. Anyone who says that I think I do will be burned in chicken oil. :)

"There it is," Merry breathed. A beautiful gate stood before them, like the gates of heaven.

The group finally made it to Rivendell.

"**_¡Mi Dios! _**(My God!) " Zez exclaimed. "**_Es hermoso_**...(It's beautiful)" Though no one could understand her, they could hear the amazement and wonder in her voice.

They walked forward about a few more feet when about ten Elves jumped from the shadows of the forest, arrows at the ready. One of them shouted to Aragorn in a strange language. Zez was terrified that they were going to shoot at any moment. She quickly made the sign of the cross over her heart.

But then, Aragorn loudly, yet calmly, replied to the attackers in the same tongue. The Elves lowered their bows. Suddenly, the gates opened. Still shaking from fright, Zez followed Strider and the hobbits into the great city.

Almost at once, a tall, old man with long gray hair and a beard walked up to them. To her astonishment, Zez recognized him as Gandalf, the wizard.

She gaped at him for a few seconds as he started telling Aragorn something about Frodo. Gandalf finally noticed her and turned to look at her.

"Who is this?" he asked Aragorn.

"Lady Zezilia," he replied. "She's from...well..."

"I'm from España...Spain," Zez corrected herself. "Am I in Middle Earth? Or am I dreaming?"

"Frankly, child, you and I need to talk. In private, if you please?" Gandalf said to the hobbits, who were eager to find out more of their mysterious acquaintance. Gandalf gently took her arm and led her to a discrete garden. He sat down on a bench and motioned her to sit also.

"Lady Zezilia...you say you're not from Middle Earth..."

"Of course not! I told you, I'm from Spain, on**_ regular_** Earth," she said, getting a little tense. "I have no idea how I got here or why. I was playing a joke on my enemy and I fell from a tree and suddenly I was here."

"Lady Zezi..."

"It's **_Zez_**," she said, a little sharply. Gandalf raised an eyebrow.

"Zez...have you ever heard of Middle Earth before? Do you have any idea what is going on here?" Gandalf asked.

"**_Si_** (Yes)," she said. "I've seen..."

"My Lady, you know how to speak Sindarin?" Gandalf said. (A/N: **_Si _**in Elvish means 'here')

"**_¿Qué?_** I mean...what?" Zez said, baffled. "No. I speak Spanish. You must be mistaken. **_Si _**in my language means 'yes'."

"Oh. I have never heard of that tongue," he replied. "Well...what were you telling me?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. I've seen the Fellowship of the Ring. It's a... **_cómo sey dice _**(how do you say?)...movie."

"Movie?" Gandalf said, raising his eyebrow again.

"A movie is...well...it's a 'moving painting' I guess," she said. "Anyway, I've only seen the first."

"First what?" Gandalf asked.

"Movie. There are three, but I didn't want to watch the other two. It was too confusing."

"So you know what is going to happen in a few months?" Gandalf said.

"Yes. I can tell you if you want..."

"No!" he said. "It's too risky. You can change the course of Middle Earth's future."

"Oh," she said. "So, how do I get home?"

"I don't know," he said, an apologetic look on his face. Zez sighed.

"I guess I'm going to be here until I wake up or I fulfilled whatever I am here for."

"**_¿Por qué yo? _**(Why me?)" she mumbled to herself. "**_¿Para cuál estoy aquí? _****_Oh, Dios, que deseo ir a casa!_** (Why am I here? Oh, God, I want to go home!)"

Gandalf didn't hear what she said, but he saw the mournful look in her eyes and said, "My Lady, allow me to ask one of the Elves to find a room for you. You might be here for a while." Zez just nodded. He got up off the bench and walked toward one of the magnificent buildings. She stood up to follow him, when suddenly...she felt extremely dizzy. She swayed, and then her knees buckled.

"Mama," she gasped weakly as her sight closed into blackness. She felt like she was falling. A split second later, she cracked open her eyes in a squint, and only saw everything in a blurry swirl of white. She heard a faint beeping, and a cry of, "**_¡Mi bebé! _**(My baby!)", then closed her eyes and again, experienced the feeling like she was falling.

"Riders!" cried Aragorn, springing to his feet. "Many riders on swift steeds are coming towards us!"

"Yes," said Legolas. "There are one hundred and five. Yellow is their hair...what is this?" He shades his eyes. "A figure has just appeared on the ground about two leagues ahead. It's female, I believe. She just appeared out of nowhere, as if the ground spit her up. She's not moving."

Indeed, he saw a figure of a girl sprawled on her stomach. Legolas also saw her dark hair, but he couldn't see her face.

"Let's get to her. She might be injured," said Aragorn as he headed toward the figure in the distance. Gimli and Legolas followed. They hurried toward the girl, their elven-cloaks flapping behind them.

When the three companions reached the girl, Aragorn's eye's widened.

"I know this girl!" he said, kneeling beside her. He gently turned her onto her back. The girl groaned and opened her eyes.

"**_Ai! ¿Qué está sucediendo? _**(What is happening?)" said Zez, looking extremely frightened and sat up suddenly. Recognizing the face before her, her blue-gold eyes also widened in surprise. **_"Ara-Aragorn? ¿Soy parte posteriora en Tierra Media? (_**Am I back in Middle Earth?)**_"_**

"My Lady, you must speak the Common Tongue. I cannot understand you," said Aragorn, his voice softly urging her. But just as Zez opened her mouth to speak, Legolas looked over the hill.

"Aragorn! The riders; they are approaching!" said Legolas. "What are we to do? Stay here, waiting for tidings? Or should we let them pass?"

"Let us stay here. We might find news of the smoke along the orc-trail," he said. "Perhaps they have news of our friends."

"Aragorn, what is going on?" asked Zez. But the Ranger shushed her and wrapped her in his cloak, holding her protectively in his arms.

"Be still," he told her. "The Riders of Rohan are approaching."

If she could turn, Zez would have given Aragorn an odd look. What in the world were the 'Riders of Rohan'? What is Rohan, anyway?

**_You'll find out soon enough_**, Zez told herself as she felt the ground tremble as if a hundred horses pounded it.

To her surprise, in minutes, she saw a great host of horses approaching their huddled figures, and then passing them, as if they didn't see a Ranger, a girl, an Elf, and a Dwarf sitting just a few yards from where they rode. Zez couldn't help but wonder why they couldn't see them.

Just as Zez thought they would never see the riders again, Aragorn stood and said in a loud voice:

"What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?"

In seconds, Zez found spears pointed at them. Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn circled themselves around her, shielding her from the weapons.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in this land?" said a tall rider (apparently the leader) sternly.

"I am called Strider," answered Aragorn. "I came out of the North. I am hunting Orcs."

"And you have brought a young maiden along?" said another rider, almost mockingly. The rider was one pointing his spear at Gimli, and could clearly see Zez's head over Gimli's.

"A maiden?" the leader inquired. He commanded the other riders to lower their spears. "Let the girl come forth."

Aragorn glanced at Zez and nodded. He moved aside to let her face the leader of the host of riders.

"What is your name, young lady, and where are you from?" the man asked.

"My name is Zezilia Risa, and I am from Madrid, Spain," said Zez, sounding bolder then she felt. Confused looks passed across the company's faces, including the leader's.

"Is that a city in Gondor?" asked the leader, his eyebrows furrowed together in bewilderment. Zez started to explain, but, once again, she was cut off.

"She was born to a Ranger I know," said Aragorn. "It seems both of her parents have been killed. My companions and I found her wandering these fields."

"I did not know Rangers wedded," said the leader, still uncertain what to make of this meeting. "But, I still must know of your other escorts."

After a long discussion, including a small argument between Éomer (who finally revealed his name) and Gimli, (who was irritated that Éomer thought Galadriel was evil); and impressive performance by Aragorn when he told the Riders that he was 'Aragorn son of Arathorn, and also called Elessar, the Elfstone, Dúnadan, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor, etc. etc. etc.'

After a while Zez got bored of the long speeches and studied some of the horses. All had an air of pride, and their eyes had an almost human look in them. Perhaps, if she had listened a while longer, Zez would have found many answers to the questions running through her mind, including what had happened in the second movie, or what was happening now. She knew that Pippin and Merry had been captured by Orcs, and that the three of them were trying to find them, but she did not hear the part whereas Éomer told Aragorn that they had slain every Orc that they had been hunting, and had burned their bodies. They also did not know of the two young Hobbits.

After about what felt like an hour, (people in Middle Earth talk too much) Zez realized that the talking had ceased. Two horses were being brought over; a large dark-grey horse and a smaller one with lighter coloring.

"Legolas, you take this lady, and Gimli will ride with me," said Aragorn. He mounted the horse and Gimli was lifted up reluctantly behind him, tentative to the fact that he was riding a horse, and displeased that he had the discourtesy of being lifted.

As Zez was lifted up behind Legolas, she felt a rebellious satisfaction thinking of what Carmen's face would look like at this moment.

"Farewell, and may you find what you seek!" cried Éomer. "Be ware of this maiden. If I could, I would have brought her to Edoras. But, alas! I am banished. It would be folly if I step foot in the Golden Hall again." He ended with a look of pain in his face.

"Farewell, Éomer Éomund's son!" said Aragorn. "Perhaps we may meet again, and draw swords together."

Éomer nodded, and then commanded the Rohirrim to part. The horses of Rohan are extremely swift, and in a minute, the entire company was distant and small. Almost immediately after, the four rode off towards the borders of the Entwash. Zez clung to Legolas, who had asked for the removal of the rein and saddle. She wasn't the most comfortable person in the world; Middle Earth or her Earth.


End file.
